


LOVE GAME.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi Seijuurou-centric, Alternate Universe, Fluff, GAMELOVEAU, M/M, Mensión de otras parejas KagaKuro AoSaku KiKasa MuraHimu MidoTaka
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25872199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: ✦✦✦LOVE GAME ✦✦✦¡Gracias por jugar!Para una mejor experiencia ¿Desea activar el comando de voz?[SÍ] [NO]*ES RECOMENDABLE ACTIVAR EL COMANDO DE VOZ*
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. [ACEPTAR]

Las personas suelen pensar que Akashi Seijuro odia la tecnología, como si esta fuera su única debilidad, por mucho tiempo estos rumores crecieron y solo se fortalecieron cuando Akashi prohibió el uso de los teléfonos durante la práctica del equipo de baloncesto cuando se volvió capitán del equipo de Teiko.

Era muy rara la ocasión en que el teléfono de Akashi estaba fuera del bolsillo de su pantalón o incluso fuera de su mochila. E incluso en esas raras ocasiones donde el capitán de Teiko llevaba su teléfono, era solo porque necesitaba hacer una llamada o estaba recibiendo una, escribiendo un mensaje o solo para leer el mensaje que le fue enviado.

No fue como la mayoría de los adolescentes que usaban su teléfono para prácticamente todo, e incluso lo usaban durante las clases porque no podían estar un segundo sin saber lo que ocurría a su compañera tres lugares delante de ella o su amigo en el salón de al lado.

Era lo mismo con su laptop solo la usaba cuando era estrictamente necesario, además uno pensaría que un niño rico como Akashi Seijuro, tendría a su alcanza la mejor y más nueva tecnología desarrollada en Japón, ahora bien, la laptop del presidente del consejo estudiantil no era un montón de basura, al menos era mejor que de la mayoría de sus compañeros, sin embargo, era bastante normal. No poseía todas esas actualizaciones que muchos nerds anhelaron tener pero que solo podían soñar, porque obviamente no tenían dinero para ello.

Akashi no pudo evitar ser un punto de envidia de todos ellos.

Él no lo supo, no le importaba en primer lugar.

Era todo lo contrario a Kise Ryouta, el niño no pudo vivir un solo segundo sin su teléfono y por esa razón fue castigado muchas veces, con más tiempo para correr en su entrenamiento o sin poder jugar en un juego importante, por usar su teléfono durante la práctica de baloncesto, pero sobre todo por ser descubierto por Akashi usándolo.

— ¡Akashi-cchi yo necesito usar mi teléfono! ¡Todas esas chicas me están llamando!

Pero ninguna protesta detuvo a Akashi de confiscar todo un día el teléfono de Kise, porque las sanciones físicas no parecían disuadir al niño de guardar su teléfono por solo dos horas, lo que resultó en una mala idea. Por un lado, tener a un Kise llorándole para que le devolviera su celular y por el otro, tener que soportar las vibraciones constantes del celular del rubio, porque no podía parar de recibir mensajes y llamadas y un sinfín de notificaciones de todas las redes y aplicaciones que el niño tenía allí, hasta el punto en que, fastidiado, simplemente lo apago.

Bendita paz.

Otro chisme nació, Akashi no solo no le gusta la tecnología, al parecer la aborrece desde lo más profundo de su corazón; las personas no pudieron ocupar su tiempo en otra cosa más que mantener un ojo en el heredero de la familia Akashi.

— ¿Supongo que es la única cosa en lo que no es bueno? — Dijo una chica.

— ¡Bueno, sí! ¡Demonios no puede ser absolutamente perfecto! — Dijo otro, mientras miraba al chico de los rumores leyendo un libro, tranquilamente en su asiento mientras el descanso terminaba y la siguiente clase comenzó.

Todos a su alrededor sonrieron, sintiéndose un poco más cercano al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, Akashi Seijuro contrario a la opinión popular no odiaba ni era malo con la tecnología.

Simplemente la uso con moderación y sólo cuando la necesito.

Posiblemente, de entre todos sus compañeros era quien mejor conocía la composición de su teléfono celular y de todos sus aparatos tecnológicos, no fue porque era un genio y armo y desarmo estos, fue tan simple como tomar el manual de uso que venía con ellos y leerlo por completo. Entonces y gracias a su memoria casi fotográfica, cuando tenía algún problema con su teléfono celular, fue fácil resolver el problema sin tanto alboroto como el que hizo Kise cuando accidentalmente bloqueó su teléfono.

Por esa misma razón la ceja de Akashi se encontró levemente arqueada cuando la pantalla de su teléfono celular se volvió negra y dos segundos después el logo colorido y bastante femenino e infantil de un juego apareció en ella.

**✦✦✦LOVE GAME ✦✦✦**

Había dos opciones para elegir.

[SALIR] y [ACEPTAR]

Akashi presiono el botón de salida, obviamente, molesto con quien quiera que pensó que descargar un juego para niñas en su teléfono celular fue divertido.

Sin embargo, nadie excepto él ha tocado su teléfono celular. Sus compañeros a su alrededor nunca le piden prestado su teléfono y siempre que tiene que salir del salón de clases lo lleva en su bolsillo del pantalón o de su chaqueta, durante las prácticas se queda en su mochila dentro de su casillero bajo llave.

Akashi nunca sería descuidado, con sus cosas personales aún menos, su teléfono celular que contiene información valiosa de él y de algunos de los hijos de personas importantes que, pretendiendo ser su amigo fingen ser amables y desinteresados piden su número para una charla menos formal y más casual, lejos de fiestas o reuniones de trabajo de sus padres.

Akashi no los considera como amigos, pero si considera su responsabilidad al tener esos números en su teléfono, aun cuando jamás los llamará primero.

Y está de más decir que Akashi jamás descargaria ese tipo de aplicaciones de juegos de amor adolescente, ese tipo de cosas serian normales en Kise o Momoi, pero nunca en él.

Buscando entre sus aplicaciones, Akashi suspira levemente irritado cuando no encuentra nada fuera de lo normal, él va al historial y tampoco hay nada que le indique la presencia de una aplicación de juegos otome.

La última descarga es de hace casi seis meses.

Y no es ninguna aplicación de fábrica, el manual no dice nada de algo llamado "LOVE GAME".

El silencio se rompe cuando un mensaje entra a su bandeja, es Momoi preguntando si ya ha revisado ese programa de entrenamiento para el equipo, que le dio antes de finalizar la práctica y que Akashi prometió revisar en cuanto llegara a casa.

Dejando de lado la aplicación, pensando que más tarde volvería a revisar el manual esperando que de alguna manera haya olvidado leer la parte de este juego, Akashi enciende su laptop y comienza a trabajar aportando una que otra idea al programa casi perfecto de Momoi.

Una hora después él ha olvidado la aplicación.

Pero la aplicación parece no haber olvidado a Akashi.

Al día siguiente el mismo logo aparece, las dos palabras y las dos únicas opciones.

**✦✦✦LOVE GAME ✦✦✦**

[SALIR] [ACEPTAR]

Presiona salir y Akashi inmediatamente pone pausa a su estudio para sacar el manual del teléfono celular.

Por supuesto, el manual no dice nada de esta aplicación.

Así que él llama al teléfono de atención al cliente que viene en la parte final.

La señorita que atiende es amable o aparenta, porque Akashi no puede estar seguro si esa jovial voz que escucha se coordiné con el rostro de alguien que ha estado atendiendo las quejas y problemas de los demás, que muchas veces serían fáciles de resolver si tan solo leyeran el manual de uso que viene en cada caja o con cada artículo.

Aunque algunas veces eso de igual manera no funciona, como en su caso.

Sin embargo, la llamada no ayuda mucho, porque Akashi no puede explicar el origen de la aplicación cuando ni siquiera aparece en el historial de descarga o la memoria de su teléfono.

Está en un punto muerto.

Mirando su teléfono celular, Akashi suspira.

No debería ser un problema, lejos de la molesta interrupción, no parece afectar de ninguna otra forma a su teléfono celular.

Akashi puede vivir con eso.

Akashi _no_ puede vivir con eso.

**✦✦✦LOVE GAME ✦✦✦**

**[SALIR]** [ACEPTAR]

Es la vigésima vez que Akashi tiene que presionar la opción salir, para que la pantalla lo lleve de vuelta al menú de su teléfono celular, en menos de treinta minutos.

Antes no solía ser tan molesto, apareciendo sólo una vez al día, siempre a la misma hora. Dos semanas después, Akashi está comenzando a pensar seriamente en cambiar de teléfono celular. 

Akashi escucho el sonido característico de la aplicación al iniciarse y mira directamente a su teléfono.

— ¡Si vuelvo a escuchar ese sonido, te lanzare lejos! — Piensa que está a punto de volverse loco, cuando la pantalla de su teléfono está completamente en negro.

—¿Akashi-cchi? — Kise lo llamó y Akashi parpadeo un par de veces al darse cuenta de que sigue escuchado una melodía familiar, debe ser porque esa estúpida melodía se ha incrustado en su memoria que ahora la escucha aun cuando su teléfono está por completo apagado, es quizás, porque la noche anterior no se dio cuenta del momento en que la estúpida aplicación se abrió en medio de la noche y estuvo sonando todo el tiempo mientras dormía, Akashi se despertó para escuchar la melodía que estaba a punto de volverlo un asesino de teléfonos celulares.

Pero Akashi no está loco.

— ¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó, señalando el propio teléfono de Kise.

Kise que parecer que ha revivido recuerdos traumáticos e inmediatamente esconde su teléfono de la mirada de Akashi.

Akashi arqueo su ceja derecha.

Kise tiene que darse un tiempo para que se dé cuenta de que ahora mismo no están en las prácticas.

Así que de inmediato, su rostro brilla y Akashi cree que ha desatado la caja de pandora.

—¡ES YUKIO-CCHII — Akashi no sabe qué hacer primero, cubrir sus oídos para evitar quedarse sordo por los gritos y efusividad del rubio o alejar la pantalla brillante del teléfono de Kise lejos de su cara.

Él toma la segunda opción.

Y amablemente (le ordena) que le dé una explicación.

—Verás hace casi como dos semanas esta aplicación que no recuerdo haber descargado apareció en mi teléfono.

Espere.

—Al principio no me molesto mucho, así que solo la ignore, pero luego comenzó a ser casi insoportable cuando cada dos minutos se abría sin que yo lo notara, luego ni siquiera me daba la opción de [SALIR] que siempre me dio.

Espere.

—Así que, en lugar de frustrarme o enloquecer con ella, simplemente acepte que mi destino estaba unido con este juego, porque ¿de qué otra manera podría llamarlo? ¡Es muy divertido Akashi-cchi! ¡Aunque Yukio-chii es un poco gruñón, es muy lindo cuando jugamos o le doy su comida favorita! ¡Ye he subido dos niveles en tres días y ahora mi Yukio-chii tiene doce años!

ESPERE.

— ¿Ese juego se llama "LOVE GAME"? — Akashi no sabe que es más gracioso que Kise haya sido bombardeado con la misma arma psicológica que él o la sorpresa en el rostro de Kise porque Akashi ha dicho "LOVE GAME".

Ambas opciones son viables.

Kise lo predijo y no sorpresivamente se hizo realidad, sentado en su silla mirando el teléfono sobre su escritorio, esa misma noche la aplicación se abrió de nuevo, sin embargo, esta vez, hubo algo diferente.

**✦** **✦✦** **LOVE GAME** **✦** **✦✦**

[ACEPTAR] [ACEPTAR]

La aplicación no le dio la opción de [SALIR], como dijo Kise.

Ahora, Akashi tuvo que interrogar a Kise sobre el juego, en un principio pensando que era la venganza del rubio por aquella vez que confiscó su teléfono celular, pero Akashi está bastante seguro que no fue él, Kise no es ese tipo de personas y Akashi está orgulloso de sus propios instintos, así que aparte de ser otra víctima de este juego, no hay nada que ligue a Kise con el.

Entonces su mejor opción es simplemente **[ACEPTAR].**

— ¡Es como tener a una mascota! — Dijo el rubio completamente alegre, no obstante, un segundo después se arrepintió de sus propias palabras. — B-bueno, no tanto así porque es un niño... no literalmente un niño de verdad, pero no puedes llamarlo una mascota aun si es solo parte de un juego, o si no existe, aun así...

Akashi una vez más arqueó su ceja derecha, completamente confundido.

—... ¡Yukio-cchi, es Yukio-cchi!

**✦✦✦LOVE GAME ✦✦✦**

**¡Gracias por jugar!**

**Para una mejor experiencia ¿Desea activar el comando de voz?**

**[SÍ]** [NO]

***ES RECOMENDABLE ACTIVAR EL COMANDO DE VOZ***

Akashi presiona la opción [SÍ] para activar el maldito comando de voz, él ya está en este punto, al menos quiere tener "una mejor experiencia" y porque Akashi es absoluto, solo por eso él tendrá la maldita mejor experiencia.

El juego comienza sin más, no hay un intro ni un menú, ni siquiera hay algo que le diga de que va el juego o quien lo hizo.

Es simplemente fantástico. No hay nadie con quien pueda quejarse por esto.

Akashi cierra sus ojos un par de segundos antes de abrirlos y ver la pantalla de su teléfono, la música se ha detenido al igual que su respiración cuando ve lo que hay allí, aunque él ya lo sabía, porque Kise le dejo ver a su "Yukio-cchi", pero no es la misma cara ligeramente molesta que él vio, ni el cabello negro ni fieros ojos grises.

Es un niño, obviamente.

Un niño o al menos el dibujo de lo que parecer ser un niño de al menos siete u ocho años, de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, comiendo una paleta de hielo.

Es...

—Adorable.

Si, el niño es adorable, con esa inocente mirada que no se parece en nada a "Kasamatsu Yukio", y esas mejillas redondas gracias a la grasa de bebé que aún no desaparece, grandes y expresivos ojos, pero unas irises pequeñas, piel color canela cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

Diez segundos después la pantalla cambia y Akashi está un poco decepcionado.

Sin embargo, no puede evitar reírse con la siguiente imagen.

**[¡Oh, no!**

**¡Furihata Kouki se perdió y está a punto de llorar!**

**¿Desea cuidarlo?]**

[SÍ] [NO]

Akashi debería estar molesto con este juego, es simplemente la versión retorcida de algún pedófilo de un tamagotchi.

**[¡Oh, no!**

**¡Furihata Kouki se perdió y está a punto de llorar!**

**¿Desea cuidarlo?]**

**[SÍ]** [NO]

**[START!!!**

**Has aceptado cuidar de Furihata Kouki (8 años)!**

**Por los siguientes 8 años vamos a cuidarlo.**

**¡Hasta que sea un lindo joven de 16 años!**

***Subir de nivel es igual a 1 año*]**

Sorpresivamente no está tan molesto, es incluso un poco divertido y entrañable cuando vio la segunda imagen de Furihata, con aquel cachorro de chihuahua, que solo hizo resaltar lo parecido que eran, pequeños, adorables y tembloroso.

Hay algo en este juego, en ese niño que hace a Akashi aceptar cada opción.

Luego, para su sorpresa, Furihata Kouki habla y no es como lo que Akashi pensó que sería su voz, como la de Google traductor, robótica, fría, sin emoción o sentimientos.

**[Kouki: ¡Muchas gracias por cuidarme!**

**¡Por Favor, dime tu nombre!]**

Su voz es dulce y tierna, es la voz de un niño de ocho años expresando toda su gratitud de la manera más pura y sincera posible.

Akashi cree estar volviéndose loco.

Él quiere escucharlo de nuevo.

Y contra todo pronóstico y contra sus propios principios de jamás proporcionar información real en internet, cuando Furihata le pide su nombre Akashi se lo da.

**Seijuro.**

Escribe cuando el juego le pide que introduzca su nombre, e incluso si no es su nombre completo, Akashi debería saber mejor que nadie que esto es una locura, todas esas charlas que su padre le dio sobre ni siquiera dar el primer kanji de su nombre, o apellido, edad o lo que sea.

Pudo haber colocado cualquier nombre.

Sin embargo:

**[Kouki: ¿Es "Seijuro" tu nombre?]**

Furihata diciendo el nombre de otra persona. No sucederá en esta vida ni en la siguiente.

**[Kouki: P-por favor, cuide de mí.]**

De esa manera, Akashi Seijuro realmente se ha vuelto loco por un juego. 


	2. [Antes de Love Game]

No, literalmente Akashi se ha vuelto loco por un juego, precisamente por un personaje de dicho juego.

Antes de Love Game, Akashi podía perfectamente dejar el cargador de su teléfono en casa y no sufrir por ello, porque en realidad nunca se quedaría sin pila con el poco uso de su teléfono en la escuela.

Antes de Love Game, fue un milagro si las manos de Akashi sostenían por lo menos un momento su teléfono por un breve segundo.

Antes de Love Game, Akashi prestó total atención a la clase en lugar de pensar e impacientarse por el término de esta, solo para poder tomar de nuevo su teléfono.

Antes de Love Game, las prácticas sin teléfono celular eran el peor momento para Kise.

Antes de Love Game, Akashi jamás pensó que se pondría a discutir con sus amigos, porque definitivamente su Kouki era mejor que Yukio-cchi, Kagami-kun, Takao, Ryo o Muro-chin.

Antes de Love Game, jamás pensó en sentirse tan feliz solo porque un programa computarizado que tomó la forma de un niño de ocho años le preguntó cómo fue su día o solo lo llamó, lo alimento y jugó con él.

Antes de Love Game, antes de Furihata Kouki, Akashi pudo perder todo, todos pudieron perder lo que tanto amaron y a su familia.

Pero sea lo que sea que lo llevó a ese juego, sea lo que sea que programo o hizo a Furihata de la manera en que es ahora, Akashi está más que agradecido. 


	3. [SI]

Akashi va a Rakuzan, con la promesa de todos de verse de nuevo, ahora en la cancha como amigos, pero también como rivales y disfrutar de ese juego.

Han pasado solo algunas horas desde su ceremonia de ingreso y todo mundo habla de la obsesión de Akashi Seijuro con su teléfono celular.

**[Kouki: ¿No estas nervioso, Sei? ¡Es tu primer día en Rakuzan!]**

Con el paso del tiempo, Akashi se acostumbró a todo lo extraño que viene con este juego, y con su Kouki.

Todo es extraño como la vez que arruinó su teléfono celular cuando una empleada accidentalmente lo dejó caer en el agua, Akashi literalmente sintió que su vida terminó en ese instante.

Nada se pudo rescatar.

Kise lloro las lágrimas que Akashi no se permitió derramar y todos sus amigos parecían bastante complicados cuando Akashi encendió su nuevo teléfono celular, sin saber qué harían ellos mismos si algo similar les ocurrió a ellos, pudo ver a Midorima apretar su teléfono contra su pecho y su corazón dolió.

Porque no tenía idea de que pasaría ahora, de qué hacer, ¿Dónde y cómo podría descargar la aplicación cuando él ni siquiera sabía cómo terminó en su teléfono?

¡El juego ni siquiera tenía créditos!

¿A quién podría recurrir?

Sin embargo, no fue necesario.

**[Kouki: ¡Buenos días Sei!]**

El juego, Kouki, estaban allí, solamente encendió el teléfono y su Kouki le dio la bienvenida.

Todo fue extraño alrededor de esa aplicación y de Kouki, pero a Akashi no le interesa en lo más mínimo, solo necesita saber que su Kouki está allí.

Nada más importa, ni siquiera los sentimientos que nacen en su pecho.

De todos modos, es imposible.

Furihata Kouki es solo un programa de alto aprendizaje que puede tomar acciones y decisiones dependiendo de las respuestas y preferencias de su dueño, en todo caso Akashi, o al menos eso es lo que su investigación concluye, nada está claro.

Akashi no quiso ir más allá, por miedo. No quería desenterrar los secretos del juego ni de su Kouki.

Quien lo programó y para qué, no lo sabe.

Pero no importa.

**[Kouki: ¡Cuidado, Sei!]**

Akashi choca contra algo, al levantar la vista, solo ve a alguien caer al piso, todo en cámara lenta.

Extiende su mano en una acción involuntaria, cuando un par de grandes y expresivos ojos, pero con irises pequeñas color chocolate se expanden con sorpresa, dolorosamente familiares, Akashi no puede mantener el equilibrio y cae, reacciona y evita dejar su peso en ese niño, más pequeño que él, sin embargo, el aroma a chocolate que emana su cabello castaño es adictivo, al igual que el calor de su piel canela.

Él mira el uniforme de Rakuzan y luego la cara del niño.

—¿¡Kouki!?

—¿¡Sei!?

_Un año antes._

Furihata Kouki ni siquiera tuvo la opción de [SALIR].

**[¡Felicidades!**

**¡Akashi Seijuro te ha elegido y no aceptará un no por respuesta!**

**¡Acéptalo ahora mismo!]**

**[SÍ] [SÍ]**


End file.
